Después de ti
by Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura
Summary: Anna, después de dos años, decide terminar con Yoh. ¡Sufren su ausencia! ¿Es su destino estar juntos? Pasen, lean, comenten. ¡Disfruten! :D Universo Alterno. YXA AXH YX? Capítulo dos ARRIBA! Las despedidas siempre duelen.
1. Chapter 1

**Después de ti.**

**_ Hola! Estoy aquí con un fic nuevo. Espero sea de su agrado! Es un drama, muchas preguntas, cosas inconclusas como la vida humana. Comenten por favor!_**

**_ :D_**

**_Oh! La letra que puse es de "Youtopia" Si gusten, escúchenla._**

**_Shaman King no me pertenece y ésta historia no está hecha con fines lucrativos. Sin embargo, la historia es de mi autoría, así que está PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL SIN MI PERMISO._**

* * *

**_I can feel you… In the rising tide…_**

**_Can you feel me by the fire side?_**

-Lo siento, pero no creo que esto esté funcionando más… Tú sabes lo que siento… No he dejado de hacerlo, pero no puedo… En serio ya no… Duele demasiado…

-¿Así, sin más? ¿No más intentos? Si pudieras tan sólo perdonarme…

-No Yoh, ya no puedo. ¡Ya no puedo! Ya estoy cansada, de llorar, de discutir, de tener que disculparte cada vez que me haces daño… Necesito, además, dejar de depender de ti. Tengo que crecer, salir adelante por mi misma. Quiero ver cómo puedo seguir adelante sin ti.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Quieres tiempo?

-No… No sé… No quiero que me estés esperando, no sé qué haré después…

El muchacho, con la cabeza caída, derrotado y lleno de dolor, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida del parque. Ella lo miró, rota, impresionada de haber podido decirle adiós al muchacho que amaba con locura desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Él empezó a caminar más rápido, las lágrimas enrojecían sus ojos, sus manos temblaban. ¡¿Por qué diablos le pasaban estas cosas?! Pensaba que su mundo se derrumbaba, su alegría se quedaba pasos detrás. ¿Cómo ser feliz si la única persona que necesitaba decía que ya no quería estar con él?

Una rabia le quemó el pecho, sus piernas despertaron y se fue de ahí corriendo, tan rápido como podía, a donde fuera.

-¡YOH!

¡Su voz! ¡Si tan sólo fuera para decirle que era una broma! Pero él sabe muy bien que no es eso, que ella no lo llama para volver a estar juntos. ¿Para qué detenerse? Ya le ha visto llorar muchas veces, lo ha conocido completamente, con sus debilidades y sus miedos, cosas que nunca le diría a nadie más, cosas que sólo ella sabe y sabrá, no es eso a lo que le tiene pavor. No puede detenerse porque no podría dejarla ir. ¿Y si es eso lo que verdaderamente quiere? No mentía con respecto a las heridas, él bien sabe que le ha hecho daño. Pero, ella también a él, ¿o se le olvida?

**_From the moonlight_**

**_Through the cherry trees_**

**_Open the roof and take in the view_**

**_Cause you're my sweetest dream_**

**_Come true…_**

En días lluviosos como hoy él siempre le cantaba esa canción. A ella no le gustaba ese tipo de música, pero la letra era bonita, y en sus labios, era perfecta. Tenía una voz dulce, pues de niño solía cantar en el coro, como ella. Sólo que ella había seguido cantando y él lo hacía de vez en cuando, para ella solamente.

Anna suspiró. Las cosas no salían como lo había planeado. Se sentía mal, una mala persona. Se querían, sí, como pocos lo hacían. Y no es como si hubiera olvidado las cosas de un día para otro, oh, no. Después de dos años, las cosas cambian.

Habían comenzado a tocar facetas muy distintas de su relación. Y si algo no le podía hacer a ella, era mentirle. ¡Vaya! Si ella hubiera podido advertirle lo habría hecho. Pero no, ni Anna sabía cuánto daño y cuántas heridas y rencores dejaban en ella las mentiras y las humillaciones. ¿Cómo soportarlo?

Al principio de su relación se lo había tragado todito. Las burlas de sus amigas, la poca cordialidad de sus amigos. Que si era fea, que si estaba tonta, que si su personalidad era un asco. Y ahí estuvo, aguantando las cosas porque sabía desde un principio que lo que sentía por él no volvería a sentirlo por nadie más.

Curioso, ¿no? Las personas que más amamos son las que nos destrozan por completo.

**_Colour the dusk, deep navy blue_**

**_And try to be brave,_**

**_Cause I'll be right beside you_**

**_There's a world so high…_**

¡Buenos días! Las clases vuelven.

Anna entró al salón, los audífonos sonando con la canción que él le había regalado, con ESA canción. Saludó a Horo y a Ren, que comenzaban a discutir por alguna estupidez otra vez. Se sentó en medio de ellos, como le gustaba últimamente. Se sentía protegida, a salvo en medio de esos dos idiotas que nunca le preguntaban como estaba pero que de manera discreta la cuidaban.

En un cambio de clases, Tao salió y Horo la miró interrogante. Anna le sonrió.

-¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Tienes algo planeado?

-No, nada.

-Vamos por un café, ¿quieres?

Horo- Horo se había vuelto su amigo hace poco, y Anna sentía cariño por él. Era listo, agradable, tenía ojos bonitos.

-Sí, me agradaría.

Esa tarde estuvo con él, platicando, riéndose, llorando a ratos. Cuando se le salían las lágrimas él ponía una mano sobre la suya y hacía que su sonrisa volviera. Ella le preguntó toda la parafernalia de muchachos. Que si le gustaba alguna chica, que cuál era su color favorito, que qué pensaba sobre los libros. Él le secaba las lágrimas y le respondía casi todo lo que a la rubia se le venía a la mente. Luego, jugaron. Él le decía un color (veo veo algo de color…) y ella decía todas las cosas que tenían ese color hasta adivinar qué objeto era.

Anna no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído hasta que le doliera el estómago, y al recordar las razones, nuevamente se puso mal.

Se despidió después de un rato, y volvió a casa con la mente llena. ¿Qué haría ahora? No le gustaba sentirse sola, y Horo ahora la rescataba de ese terrible sentimiento. ¿Sería capaz de empezar algo con él? No. Era aún muy pronto.

**_Hold out your hands_**

**_And you can go anywhere_**

**_So reach for the stars_**

**_Cause I'll be waiting up there _**

**_And you can finally fly_**

**_Cause you'll be lighter than air_**

Si… A veces sentía que podía volar cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Era una hermosa canción de amor que escuchaba todos los días… ¿Dónde volver a encontrarla?

Habían pasado días… La herida seguía ahí, lloraba a menudo. Horokeu había comenzado a rescatarla poco a poco de su abismo, la escuchaba, como un buen amigo hace siempre, la cuidaba, hablaban diario por mensajes, se contaban de todo.

Diecisiete días después, Anna escuchó que Yoh tenía una relación. Marcó su número, su voz sonaba distorsionada de lo furiosa que se sentía. "¡Que bueno que me estás extrañando, eh!" "Anna, yo… Decidí comenzar otra vez."

Por un lado tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de quemarlo todo. ¿¡Por qué la olvidaba tan pronto!? Y por otro lado… Entendía sus motivos.

"Así que tienes novia ya, ¿eh? ¡Bien, te felicito, estás con una puta! ¡Una puta de mierda! ¡Te detesto!"

Eso fue lo que pudo gritarle por teléfono antes de aventar el aparato. Después, exhausta por la rabia, se puso a llorar.

* * *

**_Comenten! Saludos :DD_**


	2. Las despedidas siempre duelen

**Capítulo dos**

**Las despedidas siempre duelen.**

* * *

_**Shaman King no me pertenece y ésta historia no está hecha con fines lucrativos. Sin embargo, la historia es de mi autoría, así que está PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL SIN MI PERMISO.**_

* * *

**_Ahora que no estás,_**

**_Y no puedo dormir_**

**_Y tomo más pastillas _**

**_Para sobrevivir…_**

Revolcándose en la incertidumbre del mañana, con los pies a la orilla del abismo, la terrible angustia de ver lo amado irse lejos, muy lejos de tus manos.

En momentos así se roza la desesperación, el enfado, el odio. Se vuelve siempre a las lágrimas. Llorar… De día, de noche. Cada vez que sales, caminas, vas a la escuela y te encuentras con él.

¿Es imposible? Sabes perfectamente que tú le dijiste adiós, que tú decidiste terminar con esa persona que tanto amabas.

¿Cómo puedes culparlo?

A pesar de todo, estás tan molesta con todo, con él por haber avanzado a pasos agigantados en su vida. El empieza nuevamente, ¿no?

**_Ahora es evidente _**

**_Que tú duermes con otra_**

**_Y no era tan difícil _**

**_Como me explicaste ayer_**

Eres tan obstinada… Lo ves claramente, pero sólo quieres hacerlo más difícil. Estás tan molesta que ni siquiera eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo lastimado que lo dejaste. Tiene el corazón roto, y llora, llora a diario como tú.

"-Cálmate, estoy tratando de seguir adelante…"

Gracias al cielo van en salones distintos, sino, ¡imagínate! Sufrir la crítica, que te observen, que tu soledad se vea mucho más marcada por la ruptura que acabas de protagonizar.

Sabes que estás sola, te aterras. Por eso te acercas a él, para poder sentirte un poco parte de todo lo demás. Él lo logra, con esos ojos azules te invita, te acuna entre su gente, cuida de ti. Sabes lo que Horokeu ha empezado a sentir por ti, y de cierta forma te emociona, tú también le quieres, quizás en un porcentaje menor, pero lo haces, te agrada estar con él, hablarle, contarle historias para dormir.

**_Ahora que no importa_**

**_Que yo me venga abajo_**

**_Y todas las razones_**

**_Se caen a pedazos…_**

Mientras a Yoh le dedicas canciones de odio, gritas en tus sueños, insultas a la pobre mujer que no tiene la culpa de nada. La detestas, con todo tu corazón. Piensas como un cavernícola "si no es mío no será de nadie"… Y aunque te resignas, los pensamientos afilados siguen burbujeando en tu cabecita. "No importa, que se quede con él. Cómete mi vómito, perra."

Cuando le dijiste a Horo que Yoh ya salía con otra, él, con toda la calma e inocencia del mundo te dijo: "pero tú también estás empezando de nuevo… Entonces no importa que él tenga a alguien más…"

Porque ¡oh! Es muy fácil reclamar a otros, es muy fácil odiarlo por tener novia a los diecisiete días, pero se te olvida que tú ya comenzabas a pensar en alguien más. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Estar con alguien más y tener a Yoh enamorado para siempre?

**_Vete muy lejos,_**

**_Muy lejos de este mundo_**

**_Aunque sea demasiado tarde para ti_**

**_No me dejes aquí_**

**_Lo poco y nada que nos queda_**

En la fiebrecilla nocturna, lloras, estás desconsolada. Él sería sólo tuyo. Te estás pudriendo en celos, los odias tanto a ambos que llegas a creerte víctima de su olvido.

¡Pobre Horo! ¡Si supiera que ese primer beso no fue nada más que un beso para ti! A fin de cuentas, fue en un juego, de esos en los que giras una botella y confiesas que ya no eres virgen, que te gustó alguna vez una niña y que tu color favorito es el negro.

Ya estás dispuesta a despedirte de Yoh. Le das una carta, hablas con él, lo besas por última vez (já, besé a tu novio, tonta) y piensas que eso bastará para tener una relación estable nuevamente, que volverás a enamorarte profundamente, como lo hiciste con él.

**_Quédate lejos, tan lejos de mi mente_**

**_Donde no mires de frente a nadie como yo_**

**_No me dejes aquí esperando, _**

**_Como si fuera cosa fácil para mí._**

La gente cercana a ti se sorprende por tus decisiones, ellos pensaban que estabas sumamente enamorada y que jamás terminarías con esa relación aunque te doliera hasta el alma los errores que él cometía.

Y ahora que recibes flores y regalos, ahora que sales al cine con un muchacho educado y que paga todo lo que quieras, piensan que eres una zorra.

Sus amigos estarán contentos al fin… Ya agregaron a la nueva novia a las redes sociales (por supuesto tú te enteraste ya) y seguramente ya les cae bien (cualquiera es mejor que tú, querida).

Mientras tanto, tú vas deshaciéndote de los terribles pensamientos, de tanto odio… Le pides que se lleve lo malo, que se quede con sus recuerdos, que sea feliz. Tú realmente quieres intentarlo esta vez. ¿Saldrá bien?

* * *

Pues... Sé que es una trama muy lenta, pero son cosas que necesito sacar. Si es de su agrado, dejen comentarios y sugerencias, saludos!


End file.
